1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to optical measurement apparatuses for measurement of refractive index, plasmon resonance etc. by using total reflection.
This application is based on Japanese Patent Applications, No. 2007-255041 and No. 2007-307055, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
Microscopes utilizing total reflection are known in the related art (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2005-337940). In this microscope, a collimated beam is made incident on an objective lens for total-reflection fluorescence observation and is converged at the focal position thereof. This microscope can perform refractive-index measurement etc. in a minute region of an object to be observed.